<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Refined Tastes by GretchenSinister</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23112910">Refined Tastes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister'>GretchenSinister</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>GretchenSinister's Second Blacksand Week [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rise of the Guardians (2012)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Halloween, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 05:06:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>322</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23112910</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>yoyo-inspace asked:</p><p>Something you can imagine your OTP getting up to at Halloween? :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pitch Black/Sanderson Mansnoozie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>GretchenSinister's Second Blacksand Week [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660444</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Blacksand Short Fics</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Refined Tastes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted on Tumblr on 11/10/2013.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Many people, after meeting Pitch Black, come away with the impression that he is a being of refined tastes. Thin as a shadow just before sunset, they imagine that if he eats sweets at all, he would choose a small square of fine, bitter chocolate. Perhaps a piece of organic crystallized ginger. </p><p>They couldn’t be more wrong. </p><p>Though in many ways the tricks of Halloween are more nourishing to him than its treats, he certainly doesn’t neglect the latter. Or at least he doesn’t when the opportunity presents itself. After all, he is very busy on Halloween night. </p><p>For several years, now, though, when he returns to his lair after November 1st has caught up with the world, he returns to find Sandy waiting for him, sitting cheekily in his favorite chair, pillowcase full of candy next to him. Sometimes, Sandy’s gotten a head start on the candy, his mouth already stained blue or red with some lollipop all chemicals and sugar, the color even peeking out of the corners of his lips.</p><p>If this is the case, then this is the first sugar Pitch tastes. </p><p>They share the candy then, neglecting nothing. Pitch loves it all, from gummy eyeballs to peanut butter kisses in plain orange and black wrappers, from caramel apple lollipops to cheap chocolate melting sour on his tongue. </p><p>Generally, he eats far more candy than Sandy, who, after all, is more used to the ethereal sweetness of dreamsand. The sugar, and the fact that it’s all been offered for the sake of Halloween, makes him giddy, and as he finishes his share, Sandy, knowing precisely what will happen, will make some statement, sympathizing with him that all the fun-size candies are gone. </p><p>To which Pitch, of course, will grin and point out there’s still one fun-sized treat he hasn’t devoured yet. </p><p>Sandy wonders if cheap chocolate licked from the corners of the Boogeyman’s mouth is a refined taste. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Notes and Comments from Tumblr:</p><p>Haha it’s now totally my headcanon that Pitch adores all the weird-ass candy that only seems to show up during Halloween.</p><p>lithefider said: omfg I love this</p><p>bowlingforgerbils said: awww, this was adorable.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>